Curiosity
by Slytherin Rose Weasley
Summary: They were both outcasts really. At home Lily can't tell a soul about who she really is, if she even mentioned about being a witch she'd be carted off to the loony bin. Argus on the other hand is a Squib, with a magical family and he's unable to cast the simplest of spells. Can they help each other?


**A/N: Please forgive me for any mistakes, I have tried proof reading this one shot but I'm that tired that I just went through the entire new story form before realising I hadn't even uploaded this to the doc manager yet. I'm just really not with it today. Anywho I'm not the fantabulous JK Rowling and I don't make a penny from this. I really hope you like it.**

Lily was sat in the Gryffindor common room with the Marauders, penning an essay about magical blood heritage. She understood the basics of magical heritage, purebloods and half bloods inherited their magic from their parents, and she had come to understand that muggleborns usually had at least one distant relative with magic. She had thought of it as something that was recessive, that you had to inherit so much magic before it would work for you, but that couldn't be right. Mainly because when she'd studied recessive and dominant genes, for a recessive trait to be passed on both parents had to carry that recessive gene. But if that was the case with magic then half bloods and muggleborns couldn't possibly exist. So it had to be something more complicated. And her previous theories had all been torn to shreds by the existence of Squibs.

Heaving a sigh of frustration Lily crossed a t so hard that she tore a hole in her parchment. Noticing how aggravated she was Remus came and sat on the arm of the armchair and leaning over Lily picked up her essay. He skim read what she had written so far and only then did he offer his suggestions. "You know Lily if you really want to know about magical heritage, why not try talking to Hogwarts resident Squib?" he suggested loudly, ignoring the sniggers that were coming from Sirius and James. When Lily looked blank, Remus rolled his eyes. "You know the school caretaker Argus Filch? He's the biggest Squib around, if you want to know about Squibs he'd be the person to ask. Only I'm not sure exactly how forthcoming he'll be, he isn't known for being friendly."

Lily nodded; Remus had given her a lot to think about. If she could find something that Filch wanted, then maybe he would talk to her. All she needed now was something that he would love. Then the idea struck her, and frankly she was surprised that she hadn't thought of it before. The thing was that nobody loved Filch, everyone hated him. But if he could have something to love and nurture then it may grow to love him back. All he needed was a pet.

A few days later on a bleak Saturday afternoon Argus was sat alone in his office. Those students just wouldn't give up; they seemed to want to make his life a living hell. James Potter and Sirius Black were the worst of the lot, and he was starting to get a little fed with it all. It didn't matter how many times he reported them to Professor Dumbledore, they always seemed to get off with a small number of detentions. But this time, this time, they would have to pay for what they had done. Maybe he could have them hung from the ceiling of the dungeons by their thumbs, yes that would be an apt punishment. They had after all trekked mud all the way through the castle, and he was the one who had to clean it all up. He always had to clean up after them.

There was a tentative knock at the door and Argus had to resist throwing the forms he was currently writing out across the room. "Come in," he growled, privately betting against himself that it was an annoying first year coming to tell tales on another student. He was therefore surprised to see a sixth year Gryffindor girl walking into the room, her arms struggling to conceal something inside her robes.

She looked vaguely familiar and Argus finally realised that she was the one who'd first alerted him to what exactly James Potter and Sirius Black were all those years ago. He scowled at her as she entered, certain that she was going to bring him more bad news. However then something meowed softly from inside her robes and she sighed.

"Well I suppose I'll have to hand you over now, even though you were supposed to stay quiet until later," she said good naturedly, smiling as she revealed the small kitten that was hiding within her robes. She held the kitten out awkwardly towards Argus, a nervous smile playing around on her lips. "She's for you," the girl added, rather unnecessarily.

Argus took the kitten awkwardly, not quite sure what to make of this development. Clearly this girl wanted something but what was it? "What do you want eh?" he asked her gruffly, hoping that she would just leave him alone.

"Well I urm er heard that you're a Squib and I need help with my Muggle Studies essay and I," Lily broke off, sensing that what she was saying was entirely the wrong thing. Clearly Filch didn't like to be reminded of his failings as a wizard. Luckily Lily had prepared for this. She'd done her research and she knew that there were now specialised courses that claimed to teach Squibs how they could use the small amount of power they had. With this in mind Lily fished around in her schoolbag and pulled out a couple of flyers, handing them over to Filch as well.

"You see I really need help with my assignment and my friends suggested that I talk to you, because I really need to know about magical heritage. So I was thinking that maybe you could tell me what it was like for you growing up and in return I'd let you have this beautiful little kitten. I think it's a good deal," Lily added. She could see that Filch was coming round to her idea, and he slowly nodded.

"Fine, but if anyone asks what you're doing here you're serving detention by copying out the old handwritten notes. I'm not having anyone thinking that I'm getting friendly with a student."

Lily agreed, not liking the idea of pretending to serve detention, but knowing that it was necessary. She held out her hand, and spoke, "You have a deal Mr Filch."

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback.**


End file.
